minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Mobs
This is a page for mobs who are not major enough to have their own pages, but are not affiliated with a larger article to simply be a section. Passive Neutral Cake Golem The Cake Golem is a large neutral mob that resembles an iron golem, but made of dough and with a cake for a head. Spiders, cave spiders and silverfish will attack it, and it takes damage from water. *health - 40 (as much as the player) *attack - 5 (as much as a stone sword) It never spawns at any point and must be summoned with commands. Hostile Rats Rats are hostile, 2 block long mobs, they spawn in dark areas in light level 5 or below. They are aggresive to all mobs except other rats. Upon death they drop 1 leather and 0-2 rotten flesh that has been re-named Rat flesh, but is no differant other than it's name. *Health - 20 (10 hearts) *Attack - 5 (2.5 hearts a stone sword) With 10% chance to inflict Posion II for 6 seconds. They make screeching sound effects at all times, and make hiigh-pitched, louder ones upon death. Low life The low life is a mob that only spawns in light level 5 or below in villages. They look like players with a villager-like skin, but with no nose or elongated head. They wield rusty axes or pickaxes and have roughly-made armour (very rarely they can spawn with rusty armour). They can open/close doors and attack hostile mobs. Villagers are scared of them and will run away if they see them, and Low lives will flee from Iron Golems. Utility Village Golem A Golem made out of villagers, It has Villagers making up the body, with several wearing Emerald armour (The Torso villager has full armour, the leg and arm villagers have Leggins and boots, and the arm villagers have helmets which look like shoulderblades). Some villagers are slightly smaller or larger than usual to make the Golem Not extend through any solid blocks. *Health - 80 *Attack - 14 Indifferant Kamakazie Villager A villager indifferant to the player, but not to zombies. This suicidal testificate runs into zombie hordes and explodes with no fuse. *Health - 20 *Attack - 40 Scare Crow The scarecrow is an indifferant mob, meaning it could care less about the players actions. It will scare away passive mobs except for villagers. It will rarley move around and attempts to stay within 5 blocks of farmland. It looks like a player made out of wooden planks, bunch with fences for arms, and a pumpkin on its head. *Health - 20 (10 hearts) *Attack - N/A Bully Cockroach The cockroach is a Bully Mob, meaning it is hostile to the player upon sight, but will flee upon taking enough damage. The Cockraoch will flee upon taking 6 damage (one hit from an Iron sword), but will resume atacking after regenerating health. A fairly unique thing about the cockroach is its ability to regenerate 1 health every 80 ticks (4 seconds). *Health - 35 *Attack - 8 Category:Mobs Category:Megapage Category:Entities